


I'll Be There For You

by MyOwnSkates (orphan_account), starsandskies



Series: Destiel Tag Team [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen!Castiel, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Season 9, destiel tag team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MyOwnSkates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandskies/pseuds/starsandskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels useless. Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on season 9 - something that really needs to happen.
> 
> (Grammar help from starsandskies - part of the Destiel Tag Team)

“Cas, you know you’re human now, don’t you?”

“Yes, Dean, I know. I’m fully aware of my status,” Castiel answered slowly.

“Hey, don’t look so worried. It’s a piece of cake – been doing it all my life,” Dean joked with a smile on his face.

“Dean –”

“Look,” the hunter said softly, “it will feel different, but you’ll get used to it. You know, eating, sleeping, and using the bathroom. I’ll help you, Cas.”

Castiel got up and moved to the window, his chest rising and falling with a heavy sigh. “It’s not that, Dean.”

“What is it, then?” Dean spoke, his voice low as he walked up to him and placed his hands around his waist, his lips near Castiel’s ear.

The fallen angel suppressed a sob, hoping that the hunter wouldn’t notice. But Dean always noticed, “What is it, baby?  Just tell me, don’t you trust me?”

“I do, it’s just…” Castiel trailed off, leaning into Dean a little.

“Just what? Look, Cas, you already know half the stuff. You know how to _feel_ emotions like anger –”

Castiel’s mind flashed back to the fight in the alleyway, his voice bitter, “yes, Dean. Anger is an old friend.

Dean ignored him, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, “you also know love and _how_ to love. You love me, right?” He waited for his angel (the man may be fallen but god knows Dean didn’t see him as anything less) to acknowledge him and he gave him a feeble nod to which the hunter graciously accepted, “so, don’t worry. I’ll teach you the rest as we go along.”

Castiel turned around to face Dean, a wistful sigh escaping his chest, “it’s not that.”

“Goddamnit, what is it, then?” The hunter exclaimed, folding his arms, looking at him wearily.

Castiel gulped and cleared his throat, “Dean, you fell in love with an angel, I am no longer _that_ angel. I have no grace, no wings, and no powers. I can’t protect you _or_ Sam anymore. I am of no use to you, Dean, so how can you still love me?”

Dean Winchester was taken aback and he blinked twice, his eyes wide and his voice loud. “Look, _Castiel_ ,” the full use of his name made the fallen angel’s gaze drop to the floor in shame, “I don’t care if you don’t have your angel mojo or your grace or your goddamn wings. Hell, I’ll be your freakin’ wings if it makes you feel better.”

Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s arm, making the hunter relax ever so slightly. “Stop –”

“Look, Cas,” Dean spoke softly now, “maybe it’s my turn to protect you and make you feel safe, hell, why can’t you understand this? I’ll be there for you.” An old soppy Bon Jovi lyric played in Dean’s mind and he looked down at the man in front of him. _Oh fuck it, just go with it._

“What I’m trying to say is I’ll be there for you. When you breathe, I want to be the air for you,” Dean’s voice was soft, lower than a whisper as he cupped Castiel’s face, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I’d live and I’d die for you, I’d steal the sun from the sky for you.”

Granted, Dean felt like the biggest douche bag in the world, spouting lyrics from an 80s hair metal band but he needed Cas to understand that he needed him. It didn’t matter if he felt like he was half the man he used to be because to Dean, he would always be the one.

Tears pooled in Castiel’s eyes and he let them fall as Dean reached up and brushed them away with his thumb. The hunter held him close, stroking his hair and whispered, “I will take you cursed and broken, bent out of shape, but trust me when I say this – if you stumble, I will pick you up. If you fall I will be right there ready to catch you, baby. Remember this; you will always be my blue-eyed angel.”

On hearing Dean’s words, Castiel buried his head deep in the hunter’s chest and gripped him tight, tears flowing freely down his face. He cried until he could feel all his fears leave him.


End file.
